


Lifeboat

by SpinelMoon



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Gen, Heathers References, Song: Lifeboat (Heathers), Song: Never Shut Up Again (Heathers), Song: Shine a Light (Heathers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinelMoon/pseuds/SpinelMoon
Summary: After falling victim to a cruel prank by who she thought was her friend, Luna finds herself at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where everyone is friendly towards each other. As she leans on them for support, she has to find a way to build up trust and confidence again. (Ugh, I'm awful at summaries)
Kudos: 1





	Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: First chapter contains extreme bullying, s**cidal ideation, attempts, and brief non-con. READ AT OWN RISK! Also, it is strongly advised that you NEVER attempt the elevator game. Just don't.

**WARNING: First chapter contains extreme bullying, s**cidal ideation, attempts, and brief non-con. READ AT OWN RISK! Also, it is strongly advised that you NEVER attempt the elevator game. Just don't.**

“And don’t forget to buy some sugar-free hot cocoa as well!”

“Don’t worry, Mac, I won’t,” a red haired girl assured the eight-year old boy named Mac. Frankie Foster worked at a place called Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends, which as the name suggested, housed abandoned imaginary friends. She was in charge of things such as cooking and cleaning, as well as a bunch of boring paperwork, but everything was worth it. 

Now that it was October, the weather was starting to get chilly, making it perfect for hot cocoa and apple cider, which the house didn’t have at the moment. Taking the keys out, Frankie unlocked the Foster’s Bus. 

“Hey, Frankie, mind if I come with?”

Frankie turned around to face her good friend Wilt. He was several feet tall thanks to his long legs, with his left arm being a stump and one eye smaller than the other. The number one had been printed on his chest in blue, which contrasted nicely with his red body.

“Sure, Wilt,” Frankie replied with a smile. “I could use some company.” She stepped inside and sat in the driver’s seat, with Wilt following behind her and sitting in one of the passenger seats. “I just can’t believe the grocery store is still open at a time like this.” She put her seatbelt on, put the keys in the ignition, and drove off.

*******

It was dark out, and the town had been brightly lit up. Everyone was either home or asleep by now, save for two seventeen year-old girls, as well as a redhead and an imaginary friend. A black jeep pulled up in front of a tall building and the driver put it into park.

“What are you trying to show me, Heather?” Luna, the one in the front passenger seat, asked as she unbuckled herself. The girl driving the car, Heather, shook her wavy brown hair and giggled. 

“Alright, sheesh I’ll tell you,” Heather playfully replied as she and her friend stepped out of the car and locked it. “I just found out about this cool game that supposedly takes you into another dimension, and you need to do it in a building that’s ten stories or higher. This building is perfect for that!”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, that’s totally not true. We’d just be wasting our time. And besides, stuff like that isn’t something to be messed with.” They were now in front of the entrance.

“Ooh, is someone being a chicken?” Heather mocked as she turned to look at Luna. “Bawk bawk! Bawk bawk!” 

“Stop that!” Luna laughed as she playfully punched Heather in the arm. Something about it didn’t feel right, however.

It wasn’t always just Luna and Heather. There used to be a third person among them named Melody. The three of them were the most popular girls at their school, and everyone wanted to be like them. However, Luna and Melody were closer friends, leaving Heather as the semi-third wheel of the group. Oh how she wanted Melody’s power. Sadly, Melody had recently drowned in the school pool in a freak accident, leaving Luna without her best friend. Sure, Heather was great too, but only when she was acting like a real friend and not the new queen bee. Maybe she would be better if she didn’t like to harass Luna from time to time. Unfortunately, Melody wasn’t there to stop her.

Luna and Heather stepped inside the building and approached the elevators. 

“I’m gonna tell everyone at school tomorrow about how much of a wimp you are,” Heather teased. 

Luna smirked. “Oh yeah? Well if you’re so cocky why don’t you go first?”

“Fine,” Heather accepted. “I will.” She went up to the elevator button panel.

“Wait!”

“Yeah?”

“You never told me how the game works,” Luna pointed out.

Heather slapped herself on the forehead and turned around to face the black-haired girl. “Right. Sorry. Well, you get on the elevator and press the button for the fourth floor, but don’t get out when you get there. You then press the button for the second floor. Again, no getting out. You then go to the sixth floor, back to the second floor, up to the tenth floor, and finally the fifth floor.”

“Go on,” Luna pressed, very engaged with what she was being told.

“The fifth floor is a very crucial step,” Heather continued with a cautious voice. When the elevator opens, it’s very possible that a young woman will enter. Don’t look at or speak to her. If you do, she’ll take you away. Instead, just stand in the corner and press the button for the first floor. The elevator will then ascend to the tenth floor. When you get out, you’ll be in the Other World. It’ll look exactly like ours, except all the lights will be off and you’ll see a glowing red cross in the distance. Also, you’ll be the only one there.”

“Wow, there’s more to this game than I thought there’d be,” Luna smirked. “How do you get back to this world?” She was still scared, but this was fascinating to her.

“If you choose to stay in the elevator, you have to keep pressing the button for the first floor until it finally descends,” Heather explained. “Once you reach the first floor, get out and don’t look back. But of course, if you want to explore this world, make sure you use the same elevator and do the sequence again, but press any button to cancel the ascension before you reach the tenth floor for the second time.”

“That’s a lot of instructions,” Luna noted. “But the sequence is pretty easy to remember. 4-2-6-2-10-5-1. Now if that’s all you really wanted to show me, can we just get it over with so I can go home?” 

“Ok, pushy,” Heather remarked as she pressed the up arrow on the panel. The elevator opened, and she stepped in. As the doors were closing, Luna noticed Heather messaging someone on her phone, but didn’t think much of it. 

Luna watched the number display above the elevator change, reaching all the floors in the instructions, but a few seconds after it got to the fifth floor, she saw that it started to go down.  _ Okay, so this game is nothing but total bullshit. Well, at least I have nothing to worry about now. _

The doors opened, and Heather emerged from them, appearing totally unscathed. “What did I tell ya? Nothing happened,” She bragged.

“Alright, alright, I’ll do it,” Luna gave in with a smirk as she pressed the up button and stepped inside. She pressed the button for the fourth floor, and once again, Heather was texting someone. Weird. 

She reached the fourth floor, and per Heather’s instructions, she stayed in and pressed the second floor. She continued on with the sequence, and even though she knew there wouldn’t be a woman, she stayed in the corner, facing the floor. After all, she wanted to feel like she was actually playing. 

The doors to the fifth floor opened. As Luna had her gaze fixed downwards, she heard footsteps enter the elevator. This caused her to tense up.

_ What the hell?  _ She mentally exasperated.  _ Nothing happened to Heather! The game can’t be real! Or is this just Heather trying to scare me? Hell, I wouldn’t even be mad if she was. _

“Do you live here?” the girl asked, causing Luna to stiffen. That voice was  _ not _ Heather’s. Why the game didn’t work for her was a mystery, but Luna didn’t have time for questions. She had to ignore this girl at all costs. 

“I asked you a question, you rude bitch!” the girl snapped. “Do you fucking live here?”

_ Just ignore her,  _ Luna told herself.  _ Just ignore her.  _ She raised her arm to press the button for the first floor, but before she could, the girl slapped the button for the tenth floor, causing Luna to shut her eyes, fearing what would happen if she looked at even just her arm.

Luna opened her eyes, and to her horror, the elevator was ascending! This wasn’t even how the game was supposed to work! But she had to remain calm. The doors to the tenth floor finally opened, and just as she had feared, all the lights were off. 

Out of curiosity, she stepped out to take in her new surroundings. She cautiously walked through the hallway, and through the darkness, she could see the glowing red cross at the end. She really was in the other world. Not wanting to know what would come next, she turned around and began making her way back to the elevator. Just then, a figure grabbed her shirt and turned her around. It was the woman.

“You don’t belong here!” she roared. 

Luna let out a few sobs. She now knew she was dead meat. And it was all because of Heather! But just when she thought she was done for, the lights came on. Luna continued to stare at the woman, who wore an old, tattered white nightgown, and long, tangled black hair. But to her surprise, the woman ripped the hair off, revealing a long cascade of blonde hair underneath. 

“Wow, you are a total idiot!” she cackled. “Definitely the most gullible person I’ve ever met!” Hearing this caused Luna to relax a little. So it was just a prank. “I think we can all agree on that, right everyone!”

“You bet!” A familiar voice responded as a bunch of Luna’s classmates came out from their hiding places. Heather was among them. She turned to look at Luna. “I can’t believe you fell for it, loser!”

Luna was crying again, but this time for a different reason. This whole thing was a setup. How could Heather have done this to her? The one thing that made her really freeze was when she noticed that everyone was pointing cameras at her.

“Heather, what the fuck is going on here?” Luna cried. “Why did you do this?”

“With Melody gone, I can finally build my own team!” Heather cheered. “And that starts with kicking your ass off. To do that, we need to teach you a lesson.”

“You don’t even care that she’s dead,” Luna mumbled. “You only care about being in charge.”

“Here, take this,” the blonde said as she retrieved something from behind a nearby plant and gave it to Luna. It was a bottle of spearmint mouthwash.

“What is this for?” Luna inquired.

“Oh, nothing,” Heather denied. “We just thought you’d like to use it after Bryce and Hunter have a little threeway with you!”

“What?!” Luna gasped. “Hell no!” She started sprinting for the stairwell, but before she could really move, two strong hands grabbed each of her wrists, halting her.

“Going somewhere, Luna?” a snarky voice asked. Bryce. 

“Do you really want to lose an opportunity like this?” Hunter sneered.

“Get off me!” Luna screamed. 

“Alright,” Bryce whined as he and Hunter let go, much to Luna’s surprise. But she knew it wasn’t over. And she was right.

“Everyone, get the balloons ready!” Heather shouted. 

One by one, everyone produced what appeared to be water balloons in their hand, but something far more sinister was going to happen. Before Luna could react, she was being pelted by balloons filled with what turned out to be mayonnaise, splattered all over her clothes and hair. All while being recorded. 

Feeling defeated, she sank down to the ground and started bawling harder than ever. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and she looked up, seeing it was Heather, still holding a balloon.

“You forgot something,” Heather hissed as she tossed the balloon around Luna’s waist. Instead of mayonnaise, it was tomato juice. Heather turned around and motioned for everyone to come over. “Alright everyone, the masterpiece is finished! Come take your pictures!”

Everyone crowded around Luna, snapping shots of her, all the while giggling. Just what had she done to deserve this? Just then, Heather grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her up, and stared her dead in the eye. “Just wait until tomorrow.” Luna wanted to say something, until a huge bucket of fake white feathers was dumped on her by Bryce.

Feeling physically sick from her cruel betrayal, Luna looked down, and vomited over Heather’s shoes.

“You bitch!” Heather screamed. “I just bought these! Come tomorrow, you’re triple dead!”

Soaked in mayonnaise, tomato juice, feathers, and tears, Luna ran towards the stairwell, daring not to look back until she reached the ground floor and made it outside. She looked around, and unfortunately, she couldn’t seem to find out how to get home. She didn’t want to wait until morning, but wandering around aimlessly for hours wasn’t ideal either.

She eventually found shelter within an alleyway, and sat up against the wall, despairing over what had just happened. She went from being one of the most popular girls in the school (though people often questioned why a punk rock goth like her got to be one of them) to one of the bullied. She wasn’t even a bully at all, Heather was the one that did it, much to her and Melody’s disapproval. And because Melody was no longer here, Heather could do as she pleased. 

_ Do it. _

_ No one wants you around. _

_ You’re so disgusting. _

_ Weak. _

Luna hugged her knees as she imagined Heather and the others saying those things to her.  _ Now that Heather is making her own group, she’s deciding who makes the cut. And she’s right. I am weak. Especially after what happened tonight. There’s no room for the weak, which means I must go.  _

_ Do it. _

_ Do it. _

_ Do it. _

_ Alright. I will. No one is here for me anyway.  _

She reached into her small studded purse and pulled out a small tube of ibuprofen, just in case she had a headache whenever she wasn’t at home. She twisted the cap off, and, leaning her head back, dumped the thirty or so pills into her mouth. But right before they fell in, the tiredness from running down all those stairs finally came over her, and she passed out from exhaustion. 

*******

Apple cider and hot cocoa (as well as sugar free) now on the bus with them, Frankie and Wilt were on their way back to the house. “These should be enough packets to last us all at least an entire month,” Frankie said.

“You’re right about that,” Wilt said. “I’ll never forget the store clerk’s face when she saw how much we had with us.” He looked out the window, taking in the beauty of the stars, until something pulled him from his thoughts.

“Frankie! Stop the bus!”

As if on cue, Frankie stopped the bus at a screeching halt. “What, Wilt? What is it?” She asked frantically!”

“Over there!” Wilt gasped, pointing with his good arm. “I think I see an abandoned imaginary friend!”

Frankie followed his gaze and smiled. “Well then, what are we waiting for?” She put the bus in park. “Let’s go rescue them!”

*******

When the two of them reached the imaginary friend Wilt was talking about, they saw that it wasn’t an imaginary friend, but a human girl instead, who was covered in many substances.

“What the heck happened to her?” Frankie asked in disbelief as she looked the girl over. She froze when she noticed a small bottle clutched in the girl’s hand, with red pills scattered all over.

“Oh my gosh!” She grabbed the bottle, and noticed something peculiar written on it.  _ Contains thirty pills. _

“Wilt!”

“Yes, Frankie?” Wilt asked, trying not to panic.

“Can you help me count the amount of pills laying around here?”

“S-sure!”

Wilt and Frankie spent the next few minutes locating the pills, and when they were finished, their findings added up to thirty. Good. The supposed overdosage didn’t go all the way through. But neither Frankie nor Wilt were finished.

“Imaginary friend or not, we have to take her back to the house,” Frankie declared.

“Agreed,” Wilt said. And with that, he and Frankie scooped the unconscious girl up, carrying her over to the bus.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
